Ulysses Brooks
Ulysses Brooks is a member of the team brought in to protect Blackwell from the brazen attacks on its campus in the beginning of Season 1. After the events of the season finale, he disappeared without a trace. Biography Ulysses was born and raised on a remote farm in Nebraska. He never knew his mother, who died in childbirth, but his father raised him with all the love a father could. He taught him many things about surviving on the fringes of society, including hunting, fishing, farming, camping, first aid, and countless other survival skills. He even learned basic mechanic work and maintenance, culminating in his restoration of a red 1937 Triumph Speed Twin, which he still uses to this day. Ulysses and his father worked only for themselves, taking what they needed from the land and having little use for money or trading. Rarely interacting with other people, Ulysses and his father enjoyed a relatively simple yet fulfilling life. They had no interest in society and all of the complications that come with it, nor for what they saw as the "false comfort" offered by religion. Things like charity were "crutches for the weak and useless" -- they valued living off the land and a life unspoiled. Physical Description Ulysses is rugged and rough around the edges despite his age. Standing a 6'0" and weighing 185lbs., he is physically fit and quite nimble. He sports short brown hair, blue eyes, and a constant five o'clock shadow. He typically wears a well-worn pair of brown hiking boots, an old pair of jeans, a basic v-neck t-shirt, and a roughed-up brown leather motorcycle jacket. He always has a pair of trusty gloves and a knife in his pocket. Smokes and drinks. Personality Ulysses is a very self-reliant person. His father instilled very independent values in him, mostly a result of their secluded live together. This makes it difficult for Ulysses to trust people or work with a team. The tragedy that struck Ulysses when his father died under mysterious and disturbing further distanced him from others to the point where he lived as a drifter and vagrant for all of his teenage years, traveling across the country with little more than his motorcycle and trusty sidearms. Ulysses is brash, socially maladjusted (though he rarely interacts with people long enough to show it), and generally uncaring. Underneath his angst lies an intense fear of the unknown and a burning desire to find out what happened to his father. Powers and Abilities -Skilled survivalist -Excellent marksman with sidearms -Talented mechanic, specializing in motorcycles -Highly analytical and logic-oriented mind Weapons And Equipment On his twelfth birthday, Ulysses' father gave him a Springfield Colt M1911A1 pistol which matched his own standard U.S. Army issue from the Second World War. Upon fleeing his home, Ulysses took his father's 1911 with him as well. His father was also once a competitive marksman, the silhouette pistol being his specialty. Upon retiring, he taught Ulysses how to hunt with his trusty long-range sidearm, which Ulysses also ended up taking with him. These weapons are the only mementos he has of his father and his former life. In his backpack he also carries a well-sharpened knife, some simple tools, and a survival kit. Relationships Ulysses neither trusts nor particularly likes anyone except for Casimir because Casimir is dead.